


Heartbroken

by Ghosty_boo



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Addison Apartments, Ashley cries, Blood and Gore, Chug Cohen - Freeform, Crying, Depression, Everyone is Dead, Everything is fucked, Goth - Freeform, Gothic, Heartbreak, Maple Cohen - Freeform, Mental Breakdown, Murder, Other, PP, Police, Sally Face - Freeform, Sally Face Episode ?????, Sally did a no no, Sirens, Sobbing, Soda Cohen, Soda Pop, Speeding, Tag, Tags, Trauma, Weenie - Freeform, Writing, everyone dies, goth mom, hi, idk - Freeform, im sorry, lol, maple syrup, so people can read this, this is me tagging things, vroom vroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghosty_boo/pseuds/Ghosty_boo
Summary: Maple comes home to the most horrific sight in her life
Relationships: Chug/Maple (Sally Face), Janis Morrison/Ray Morrison
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Heartbroken

**Author's Note:**

> Major TW  
> I cried a little writing this  
> I'm so sorry  
> <3

Frantic and muffled speaking ran threw the phone, she had clearly been choking back tears aswell. Maple could barely hear anything excepy for bits of words she couldn't make out and a scratching sound around the speaker. Very faint sirens could be heard aswell, it didnt help anything at all.

"Ashley, take a breath. I can't understand you, what happened?"   
The grey-haired woman spoke softly. She was very concerned and worried, not knowing what was going on. Ashley never got this upset, she never cried. But Maple could hear her choking back the tears, her voice was getting scratchy, she could tell.

Maples's stomach knotted up, she knew something absolutely terrible happened.

There was a very shakey, sharp breath that escaped the brunette on the other line.   
"They're all gone, Maple, they're all gone!! He-" Ashley choked. "He killed them" she whispered the last part. Not being able to say it without wanting to gag.

"Just come home!! Come home, come home, come home, please!!!" Her voice cracked, she was shaking now.

Maple's heart sunk and she was in her car in the blink of an eye, not even telling her parents where she was going, she sped off. Completely ignoring all the speed limits and stop signs, it's not like anyone was on the road this late anyway. 

Everything grew louder as she drove, the raindrops on the windshield and window, her heartbeat, her breathing, and the sound of the tires on the road and the wind rushing alongside the car.

Everything grew slower and slower, time felt like it had been stopped.

But before she knew it, she was at the apartments. Police scattered everywhere, blue and red lights flashing everywhere she turned to look.  
Briefly, catching Sal get driven away. Her heart sunk deeper, especially when she saw Ashley, sitting on her knees in the dirty grass.

Blood trailed from her and the front door, it seemed to get more and more visible as she went closer.

Oh how badly she wanted to go talk to Ashley, but it all quickly got pushed away with worry and panic. Where was her baby? Where was her husband? She needed to get to them.

"MAPLE!!!!" Ashley screamed, going after her, grabbing onto her wrist "Dont go in there!!!" 

Maple just pulled out of her grasp, already choking up. "I need to find them!!" She choked out, only to be stopped by two officers , trying to stop her as well. "Ma'am we can't let you go in there"  
Maple heard it, she heard what had been said, it echoed threw her head for a moment before it completely vanished into things she didnt care about.

She broke free from both the officers' grasp and ran inside, she ran and ran.

Bloody footprints on the floor next to her very own steps. Blood splattered every which way. She first came across some bodies on stretchers, already being taken away by medical teams 

Maple recognized them, she knew them, but she couldn't look back, she kept going.  
Not having the time or patience for the damned elevator, she took the stairs, every time she got to a new floor it got worse, more and more blood, she could feel the pain, the horror, and the heartbreak from everyone as she went further and further down the hall.

She hoped and prayed to whatever god or almighty being, prayed to the universe that this was all some sick joke, some sick nightmare, a horrifying dream. 

She got to her apartment, the door already cracked open the slightest bit, bright red blood dripping from the knob.   
Pushing the door open with a shaky hand. Taking a few steps before laying eyes on the horrific sight in front of her.   
Her daughter laid there on the floor, sprawled out, knee bent, a large stab wound right in her chest, right in her heart.  
Blood sputtered out of her mouth and trickled down her chin. It pooled around her, leading to Chug.  
Soaking up around him, he sat on the couch, neck crooked to the side.  
He had been stabbed in the face, a large gash in his forehead, his eye and mouth oozing out blood.  
It covered his lap and the cushions, starting to mix in with his daughters.

Maple stood there, wide-eyed, shaking like a dry little leaf in the harsh cold wind. 

"no...no.." 

She walked closer to them, not believing what she was seeing. She didn't want to believe it, she didn't want to see this, but she was.   
Her knees gave out and she fell to the ground, choking on her sobs, repeating the same thing over and over again.  
"No, no..please god no..."

She pulled Soda into her shakey arms, stroking a piece of her hair back.

"Muffin...please get up...baby..." Tears fell onto the childs body. "Mommy's here now...please get up.."  
She looked up at Chug, the love of her life.   
She wanted to throw up, she was heartbroken and disheartened.

"Chug...honey. Please...you can't leave me too..." 

She couldn't take it anymore, the last bit of her sanity, the last bit of her heart, her soul, her everything just fell.  
Everything washed over her again, over and over again, she felt like she had been the one stabbed. Her whole world crashed down and crumbled beneath her, and it kept repeating over and over.

She let it take over.  
Salty sticky tears so hot you could practically see steam, ran down her face. Her makeup quickly washing away, staning her skin with black wet splotched  
Snot dripped down from her nose and onto her chest.  
She looked up at the ceiling, but she couldn't keep her eyes open, she closed them and screamed.

A heart aching, blood-curdling scream that ran threw and practically shook the apartment complex.  
Ashley heard it from outside and it broke her further.

Maple screamed and sobbed, holding such tight fists that her nails began to break threw her skin.

The police finally made their way upstairs, having to drag her away while medics took her precious loved ones.

She fought them until she couldn't. She couldn't go save her family, she couldn't help them. She didn't get to say I love you again, there was no reason to fight them anymore, she sunk and let the police try to calm her, she let them talk to her she let them do everything they needed, but she spaced it all out, still seeing everything in her mind, getting played over and over again.

She shot her voice almost completely, staring off into a void of nothingness, though everything around her remained. She kept staring...her tears died down but kept coming. Now she could only whisper, whisper only a few words over and over again.

"...I love you..."


End file.
